


Nothing to worry about.

by sunandthemoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Louis is jealous, M/M, Mentions of Ziam, idk - Freeform, liam is sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandthemoon/pseuds/sunandthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sees something online that upsets him, he says something about it to Liam and it starts a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyanderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyanderson/gifts).



> I love you

Louis huffs, practically slamming his laptop shut, pushing his glasses up his nose as he moves his feet from Liam's lap. He feels stupid for letting it affect him, Liam had told him weeks ago he and Zayn had started talking again, yet his stomach was in jealous knots over everything being said. And sure, he could have called Zayn and apologized weeks ago like Liam had, and sure, he shouldn't have been going through the Ziam tag on tumblr. But hey, it wasn't his fault. It was everyone else for posting those stupid posts. He huffed again just thinking about them, his chest aching when he thought of Liam with anyone else. 

"Are you.. Okay there Lou?" Liam asked softly, sitting forward to place a hand on Louis's lower back. Louis pulled away, standing up and stomping his foot, arms crossed over his chest causing the shirt he was wearing to rise, showing more of his thighs. Liam watched the movement with a small smile, taking in the smaller boy in one of his t-shirts. 

"Lou?" He asked again, watching the boy huff and glare. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with your other boyfriend?" Louis asked with a scoff as he crossed the bedroom floor to the bathroom, resting his head against the cool wood of the door for a second before he moved quickly, hearing Liam follow. 

"Lou?" Liam knocks on the door with a sigh. "What the hell are you on about? I don't have any other boyfriend, just you. Louis!" He pounded on the door, suddenly angry that his boyfriend had made such an accusation and then hid in the bathroom. He knew that Louis got upset, jealous quickly and that was something he had gotten used to, but this was out of hand. 

"Oh are you sure!? You might ask Zayn next time he calls! Or next time you sneak out to see him you cheater!' Louis shouted, throwing stuff as he struggled to pull himself from Liam's shirt and into something that didn't remind his every sense of what it felt like to be in Liam's arms. He wasn't stupid, he knew Liam wasn't actually cheating and surely not with Zayn who was the straightest person he knew. Except for when he drank, but that was a completely different topic. But at the end of the day, he had seen the pictures, hell he had been there, the time they kissed, the time they dry humped. Before he and Liam had gotten together he had laughed, even teased the two, but now he couldn't breath properly thinking about the two of them.

"Louis..." Liam sighed after a long moment, his arm thudding against the door. "Louis open the damn door so we can talk about this. You're being stupid." He said, regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. 

"Oh! So now I'm stupid!" Louis shouted, scoffing as he started the water in the shower. "Fine then, go to Zayn! I bet he's oh so smart! Meanwhile I'm going to wash the smell of him off me from your shirt!" He lied, tears springing to his eyes as he thought about Liam actually leaving him. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat on the side of the cold tub, spray of hot water on his back. He was stupid, just like Liam said. He shouldn't have started the damn fight, but he was too stubborn to open the door and tell Liam this. 

Liam sighed and let his head rest against the door, no way in hell he was leaving now, not when he knew Louis was so emotional. He didn't know what else to do, so he tried the door knob, sighing in relief when it opened under his hand. 

"Lou-" He paused when he saw the boy in tears, shaking his head as he bent to his level, playing his hands on his bare thighs softly. 

"Louis.. I am not, nor have I have ever been, will ever be with or want to be with Zayn. I have loved you for more than a year and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. That is a promise I can keep. If you had told me all those weeks back that you felt this way about Zayn I wouldn't have met up with him. You are my number one priority." Liam licked his lips, hands massaging Louis's thin thighs. 

"I didn't feel this way all those weeks ago, that's the problem! Its just.. He's been talking about you and stupid people online are.." Louis sniffles, sobbing when Liam pulled him into his chest, clinging to the younger boys shirt. 

"I love you. I love you so much. We've been over this time and time again, the internet is a scary place, but you have me. And you always will." Liam whispered, pulling back and kissing Louis softly, thumb wiping at the boys tears. 

"I... I love you too. I trust you. I know you haven't been with him and I'm sorry." Louis fell into his arms, kissing him happily. The two of them then preproceeded into the bathtub to take a nice warm bath before crawling into bed, snuggling up for the rest of the night. 

-Fin-


End file.
